


Such a Dirty Rockstar

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, but I still should go to church, i mean it's not that intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "White trash get down on your knees." Marilyn sang softly, stroking Trent's jaw."It's time for cake and sodomy." Trent raised his eyebrow with a shred of cockiness that didn't match his tear streaked face and the blood smeared out a little onto his pale cheek, parallel to a small mark rising from Marilyn's ring.--Or, in which Marilyn decides that Trent has a pretty mouth and nice hands. And if you're Marilyn Manson, what do you do with nice things? You destroy them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know that it's kind of convention to call Marilyn either Manson or Brian but for some reason I felt like referring to him as Marilyn worked better for the purpose of the fic given that it's a really genuinely sexual interaction and is completely unromantic. But it's close enough that it seemed first-name worthy. I hope that it makes sense. I've been working on this fic a little bit almost everyday for a week and a half so I hope it came out well.
> 
> Did I mention that this fic is a sin? Also, title taken from Deformography, and, sadly, I don't own Trent or Marilyn.

"What are you doing in here this late at night?" Marilyn leaned up against the doorframe, grinning, "Trying to find Sharon Tate's ghost?" 

"No," Trent blushed a little, twisting a knob in the synthesizer. 

Marilyn walked over to Trent and sat down next to him. He watched Trent, whose eyebrows tensed together in the center as his small hands-- that is, in comparison to Marilyn's-- worked over the knobs of the keyboard. He tested a note occasionally, but kept readjusting it. The smaller man's hair was pulled back messily, and his thick lips hung apart as he focused on his work. He lifted up a dainty hand-- that was really the best way to describe them-- and scratched the bridge of his nose, and then put his hand back on the keyboard, playing a C chord and then cursing frustratedly under his breath. 

Marilyn looked at Trent's lips. The top lip curved down in a pronounced Cupid's bow in the center, while the bottom one rounded out, beautiful and soft. 

I wouldn't mind kissing that mouth. Marilyn realized. I wouldn't mind that mouth on my cock either. 

Marilyn, or Brian, or whatever he called himself, was no stranger to fucking a guy every now and then. But Trent; he was different. Marilyn wanted to defile him; he was just so beautiful, and he had been such a controlling little bitch for the last month. Trent was an interesting balance between shy and quiet, and obnoxiously forward. 

Marilyn looked at Trent's pretty hands again and couldn't help picturing Trent with his hair down, hanging around his strong jaw, his small-compared-to-Marilyn hand stretched across Marilyn's leatherclad crotch, unzipping his pants, desperately wrapping his mouth around the bigger man's cock... the fantasy of the century. 

The obnoxiously forward part of Trent's personality showed when he turned to Marilyn, crossing his arms, cocking an eyebrow and saying,

"You've been staring at me for 30 minutes." Trent's mouth curved into a smirk, like he was excited for this moment. 

Everything suddenly seemed like a massive Abort-Mission once Trent was actually staring Marilyn down. 

"What is it that you want?" Trent purred softly, and Marilyn realized that there wasn't much to worry about. 

Trent slowly rolled his shirt off his thin torso and threw it to the side, his pretty mouth separated and his teeth reflecting light. He pulled the band out and let down his dark hair. 

"Do you want this?" Trent asked Marilyn, a hint of worry in his voice; what if he'd been dead wrong?

Marilyn took one look at the man in front of him and nodded, "Yeah. Come here." 

The little worry in Trent's dark eyes disappeared and he obediently slid onto the chair next to Marilyn, who easily lifted the small man onto his lap. Trent gasped slightly with the way he was being manhandled, and Marilyn sealed a kiss to the pretty lips that he'd been looking at forever, or so it felt, and they tasted just as sweet as Marilyn expected. The taste of tequila and something else that Marilyn couldn't quite pinpoint filled his mouth. 

Marilyn reached down and grabbed Trent's jaw tight in his hand and pulled his mouth away with a pop from the smaller man's. Trent's eyes were squinted in pain because of Marilyn's rough grip on his jaw. Marilyn reached his other hand into Trent's dark hair and pulled his head back. 

"You're such a fucking bitch." Marilyn growled, "Fucking control freak." 

Trent let out a strangled moan as Marilyn shoved a finger between his lips.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Marilyn looked at Trent, whose cheeks were hollowed and his eyes wide and glittering, "You've got a classic control problem. You want me to fuck you, don't you? You want me to abuse you and leave you filled with cum, don't you?" 

Marilyn pressed another finger between Trent's lips as he moaned in ascent. Trent's lips tightened around Marilyn's fingers, sucking at them as his warm tongue snaked around Marilyn's fingers. 

"You're good at that." Marilyn said, and Trent grinned against his hand, "You're probably wonderful at sucking cock too, you whore." 

Marilyn pulled his fingers out of Trent's mouth and wiped his hand on the smaller man's shorts. 

"I am." Trent said. 

"You're what?" Marilyn asked, still pulling Trent's head back by the hair. 

"Good at sucking cock." Trent whispered, blushing and looking down. 

"Mm you're blushing. Why don't you try saying it again?" Marilyn pulled Trent's face up, forcing him to make eye contact. 

"I-I'm good at sucking cock." Trent said softly, still blushing, but looking Marilyn directly in the eyes. 

"Why is it so hard for you to say?" Marilyn ran his finger over Trent's lip again. 

"I don't know..." Trent looked at Marilyn, attempting slutty and submissive, but with a hint of that pretty shyness still, "But maybe you could help me learn that it's not something to be ashamed of..." 

"Mm, well, I wouldn't pass on that." Marilyn grinned broadly at Trent, pulling his head back by his hair again. 

Trent gritted his teeth at the pain and Marilyn pressed his mouth softly to Trent's neck. He pressed his teeth into the soft skin, and then sunk them in, almost piercing his skin. He felt Trent swallow raggedly, but the smaller man was making an obvious effort not to make noise. Slowly, Marilyn pinched his teeth harder on Trent's neck, dragging them down until they hit a sensitive spot and Trent moaned in the back of his throat, pained but also rawly sexual just like he did in his songs. 

"T-that hurts." Trent sighed out as Marilyn continued to bite roughly at Trent's neck. 

"Does it now?" Marilyn pulled his mouth away, cupping Trent's chin in his hands and orienting his face so he could see it.  

Trent's lips were hanging open and strands of his dark hair were plastered against his cheeks and forehead. His cheeks were already flushed and his dark eyes glistened with involuntary tears. 

"Do you like it?" Marilyn whispered, and the beautifully distressed man in front of him swallowed and nodded his head yes. 

"Do you like this." Marilyn didn't really ask, he simply stated as he wrapped his hand around Trent's neck. 

Trent let out a choked squeak and Marilyn tightened his hand around Trent's neck, again burying his other hand in Trent's hair. He was discovering that he loved the way the smaller man's eyes were filling with tears solely brought out by the pain being inflicted on him, while his lips hung separated. Marilyn wanted to see the tears making Trent's eyes glisten run down his face and over those sweet, pink lips. He didn't care that that was a blatantly sadistic fantasy. 

"Listen to me." Marilyn tightened his hand on Trent's neck, "First I'm gonna make you hurt. Then, you'll get down on your knees and suck my cock and like it. You got that?" 

Trent nodded, and Marilyn lightened the hold on his neck, slapping his face roughly before Trent could fully recover from the loss of pain. Trent let out a choked sob; Marilyn's rings had collided with his cheekbone and it had seriously hurt. Embarrassed, Trent shyly put his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to wipe away the tears leaking from his eyes. 

Marilyn tore Trent's hand away from his face and a flicker of fear went through Trent's eyes. Marilyn wasn't looking at his eyes, though. He was staring at Trent's now swollen rose pink lips, zeroing in on them before he pressed his own lips to them. Marilyn sunk his teeth in to Trent's thick bottom lip, this time drawing blood. Trent let out a sob-like sound from the back of his throat, blood smearing from his lips into Marilyn's. He pulled his mouth away from the bigger man's and shoved his face into Marilyn's neck, begging for comfort. 

Marilyn wasn't going to give him any comfort; instead he grabbed Trent by the hair and pulled his head up. What Marilyn saw was the beautiful sight he'd been hoping for. 

Blood was smeared around the left corner of Trent's pretty mouth, his eyes filled with tears which had streaked down onto his strong cheeks. His mouth quivered as he tried not to cry and sniff too much, and his hair was plastered around the sides of his face. Embarrassed, Trent tried to put his hand over his face again and Marilyn grabbed his wrist wordlessly. He forced two fingers past Trent's bloody mouth, and pressed them deep into the warm cavern. Trent's eyes widened more, and Marilyn smiled a little bit; the tears streamed across Trent's face and the blood coming from his soft mouth as he sucked Marilyn's fingers obediently was nearly enough to drive the singer over the edge. 

"God, you're easy." Marilyn commented, shoving a third finger between Trent's lips, "You'd think the little control freak would be a little more sexually domineering." 

Trent's mouth would have responded with a sharp retort if it hadn't been busy sucking and licking Marilyn's fingers, forcing him to only be able to respond with a high moan from the back of his throat. Marilyn grinned a little evilly because that was exactly what he was waiting to hear. 

"You're so pretty." Marilyn whispered.

Marilyn pulled his fingers out of Trent's mouth and they exited with a pop. He wiped the spit and  the blood on Trent's jeans. 

"White trash get down on your knees." Marilyn sang softly, stroking Trent's jaw.

"It's time for cake and sodomy." Trent raised his eyebrow with a shred of cockiness that didn't match his tear streaked face and the blood smeared out a little onto his pale cheek, parallel to a small mark rising from Marilyn's ring. 

"Nailed it." Marilyn grinned Cheshire Cat-like again as Trent got off his lap and kneeled without argument. 

Marilyn lazily spread his leather clad legs and Trent positioned himself in between them, running his graceful hand up Marilyn's thigh, the leather of his pants rippling under Trent's pale fingers. Slowly, he slid his hand up until he was cupping Marilyn's growing bulge. 

"Stop fucking teasing." Marilyn ordered, grabbing Trent by the hair roughly and pressing the smaller man's mouth to the leather over his cock roughly. 

Trent squeaked in surprise, and then pursed his lips, pressing a kiss to Marilyn's bulge just as the larger man loosened the grip on his hair. Trent hooked his finger on the top of Marilyn's zipper and pulled it down. He unsnapped the snap at the top and shimmied Marilyn's pants off down to his calves. Trent looked up at Marilyn, dark sparkling eyes visible through his long eyelashes. 

Trent's nose was nearly touching Marilyn's stomach as he pulled off Marilyn's underwear. Marilyn's erect cock popped out, hitting Trent in the mouth, who jumped back a little, squeaking. Marilyn snorted with laughter, and Trent blushed a deep crimpson. Marilyn stopped laughing soon, though, as he felt one small and graceful but oh so strong and more male feeling than expected hand wrap slowly around the base of his cock. Trent ran his thumb up over the tip of Marilyn's cock, drawing a deep moan out from the other man. 

Trent leaned down, blushing a little now although Marilyn couldn't see it because of the angle, and kissed the side of Marilyn's cock gently, dragging his wet mouth up the side of it slowly, and over the top. Marilyn groaned deeply as Trent's soft mouth slid down over the end of his cock, down to the center. 

"More." Marilyn half groaned, half ordered.

Trent looked up at Marilyn, his eyes widened, trying to express some kind of apprehension. He couldn't take it all in his mouth; there was no way. 

Marilyn grabbed Trent's hair and pressed down roughly on the back of his head. Trent made an oddly nice feeling sound of protest against Marilyn's cock, his fingers digging into the taller man's thighs and his calves visibly tensing through his jeans as his nose connected with Marilyn's pubes and his mouth was wrapped against the base of his cock.

"Good, why don't we start from there instead." Marilyn said, not relinquishing his grip on Trent's hair. 

Trent pulled his mouth up Marilyn's cock with a rude, wet noise and Marilyn moaned softly under his mouth. 

"Fuck you." Trent spat, the second his mouth was off Marilyn's cock. 

"Exactly." Marilyn replied, pressing Trent's mouth back onto his cock, all the way down to the base, which, by Trent's unwillingness to fight, he knew he did actually like. 

Trent sucked, his mouth making wet strokes down Marilyn's cock. Marilyn kept his hand in Trent's hair to make him go all the way down to the bottom. Trent's tongue added to the experience, too. He purposely pressed it against to the underside of Marilyn's cock and the friction drove the taller man crazy. 

Marilyn felt himself beginning to lose control. He bucked desperately against Trent's mouth, who continued to suck him. Marilyn felt like everything was pressing against a dam. 

"I'm gonna--" Marilyn pulled Trent's face off his cock and blew his load on his cheek and the side of his swollen mouth. 

Energy depleted, Trent leaned against Marilyn's leg, and Marilyn thought he looked absolutely lascivious and dirty, his eyes hooded and Marilyn's cum on his face. Marilyn couldn't help feeling like he'd marked Trent, like that was his. 

"So, it's true. You are good at sucking cock." Marilyn grinned at Trent, whose mouth curved into a small smile, "Can you say it without blushing now?" 

Trent rested his chin on Marilyn's knee, still smiling a little, "I'm good at sucking cock."

"You are, my precious whore." Marilyn wiped some of the cum off Trent's face, pressing the fingers past his lips, smiling crookedly as Trent willingly lapped at them. 

Marilyn withdrew his fingers with a pop. Trent stared at him expectantly. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marilyn asked. 

"Aren't you going to get me off?" Trent asked. 

"Of course not. And you can't either. You'll just have to wait." Marilyn grinned down at Trent, who looked incredibly pissed. 

"And how are you supposed to stop me from jacking off?" Trent asked indignantly. 

"Mm it really isn't that hard. I know you'll do whatever I tell you to." Marilyn cupped Trent's chin in his hand, "isn't that right, darling?" 

"Yes." Trent said begrudgingly. 

"Now, let's go clean your face up so you won't have to explain as much to your bandmates tomorrow." Marilyn said, grinning to himself and laughing a little as a phrase came to his mind. 

I came, I saw, I conquered. 


End file.
